Forgotten
by KaleidoscopeXIII
Summary: "What is the opposite of love?" Michiru can't answer that question nor recognise the stranger in front of her. The meeting between them have changed Michiru and she will never be the same...


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Sailor Moon. SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

This story is my first fanfic and English is not my native language so be harsh on me. Plase correct me if I make any mistakes. R&R are welcome

 **Forgotten**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shine and the sky was clear. She stood in the park and found herself thinking

'Perfect place, perfect time. Just perfect for me to practice'

Michiru raised her violin on her shoulder and closed her eyes. Enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere, she was drifting into her own world and starting to play.

She had no idea how long it passed. The only thing she knew was that she enjoy so much by playing violin. Her only instrument, her Stradivarius. It was like her lover, her soul mate and she loved it more than anything in her life. She smiled tenderly at the memory when her mother gave it to her. It was a gift for her birthday and she would never thought she had received something so valuable like that. She even made a vow to protect it with all her will. Her smile widened until she heard something. She stiffed …

'Footsteps? Somebody is here'

She sighed then opened her eyes and looked toward the place where the sound was made. She froze at the sight before her.

That person in front of her was like an angel. An angel fell from the sky, perhaps. She couldn't help but wandered over that face. It is weird, she thought. The Sun was behind this stranger's back which made their face was hidden by the light. She slightly adjusted her head so she could make out their face and then she saw it.

She gasped

This stranger had short, velvet blonde hair, high brows, full lips and emerald eyes. Oh my, those eyes were sparkling almost made her breathless yet she couldn't take her eyes off them.

She didn't realize how rude she was by staring at that beautiful face until the person walked past her and sat on the bench behind.

Slowly shook her head, Michiru turned to looked for her case and intend to walked away but a low, husky voice came to her ears

"Isn't beautiful?"

Michiru was confused. 'Is he talking to me? And what is he talking about?'

She gazed at him to find that beautiful face was looking toward the sky. She nodded in agreement

"Yes, it is"

"Oh. I'm sorry for interrupt your performance. I don't want to be rude but your melody somehow bring me here" He chuckled at his remark but his eyes searching for Michiru's

"Don't worry. It's fine" She replied.

"And you play very well. Are you a professional violinist or something?" He continued as if he didn't hear Michiru's answer.

"Ah, I play for fun" She felt warm inside even though it wasn't her first time to took compliments from people.

"Really? It seems you really enjoy it. You look happy.."

"Well, because I feel happy"

"Oh, I'd never thought playing violin could make people happy like that. Maybe I should become a violinist one day" He playfully said.

"Actually, I have reasons to be happy and playing violin is only a part of it" Michiru smile as she replied

"Would you care to elaborate?" He grinned. It was strange, Michiru would never talk to stranger but with this handsome young man, she found something strange , he was so carefree, friendly and so …familiar? She not sure. She couldn't put a finger on it so instead of ignored the question, she answered.

"Firstly, today is a perfect day" She winked to him and continued

"Secondly, I'm lucky enough to meet a handsome guy like you in the park. You seem like an interesting person"

Michiru noticed this stranger's eyes fell on the ground as she talked. She took a step closer to him and asking.

"Is there something bother you?" Her voice sounded more concern than she intended

He raised his head slowly and eyes locked with hers. In the blink of an eye, Michiru felt like she saw everything in this stranger. She felt lost, empty, vulnerable and more than that, she felt something was missing in her heart. All those emotions were pouring out of her. She didn't know how but she lost into his eyes like forever. He.. he reminded her of someone…someone she had forgotten..

"It can't be"

She took her eyes away from him as her right hand touch her chest. Somehow she felt an ache in her heart but couldn't figure out what caused it.

"Are you alright?"

He was on his feet and his hand reached out for her. They almost touched at that moment yet Michiru shuddered and took a step back from him. He seemed hurt when she did that. Michiru quickly searching for an explanation to covered her action

"I didn't mean to do that. I - I mean…'' She trailed off

"It's okay. Never mind" He tried to put his best smile on but failed miserably.

There was an awkward silence between them. Neither of them said anything.

"I better go. I mean I have things to do"

Michiru rushed to find her case and put her violin in it. She couldn't bear looked at him anymore. Experiencing these emotions all at once overwhelm her and wrong. It was so wrong.

"Why don't you just continue where you left off?"

She hesitated for a second and said

"It's only one week…" Michiru closed her eyes, continued

"…and I will get married" She sighed at the thought then gave him a tentative look.

That beautiful orbs looked directly into hers with such a great sorrow. He seemed stiff and full of sadness. Before she could react, those emotion she had read from his face disappeared and there was his smile again but the smile wasn't reach his eyes.

"Congratulations"

Minutes passed and no one said anything. Michiru was about to leave.

"What is the opposite of love?" He blurted out.

Michiru bit her lower lip and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just curious" He closed his eyes and ready to leave as well

Michiru pondered a moment then answered

"Hate, Despite, Apathetic? I supposed"

The stranger looked deeply into her eyes and gave her a sad smile. Strangely, Michiru felt her heart almost broke into pieces when she saw the sight. He walked close to Michiru. Before she knew it, he was leaning closer to her and whispered something. His voice too low but Michiru still heard it perfectly fine. She felt something sting in her eyes when she heard that

"It's forgotten"

With that he walked past her and when Michiru turned around that handsome young man was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

P.s: I didn't change anything. Haruka and Michiru aren't different from original version if you know what I mean :)


End file.
